Believe in Me
by Hydrocity3
Summary: This is an IF x Red story.


IF is sent on a job to retrieve an artifact from some ruins located in the lush forests of Leanbox. It's rare for her to go out on jobs without her party, but she made an exception after learning that the area is completely void of all monsters. She thought that was strange considering monsters are literally in every cave, ruin, and dungeon in existence. However, the reward was too good to pass up.

"_This job was too easy,__the artifact is right here just like the guild said." _IF thought to herself.

She was standing in the deepest area of the ruins. The artifact she sought after was set on pedestal in the center of the room. Giant statues which looked as if they were guarding the treasure adorned the chamber.

"_I thought it was suspicious. This is nothing but a simple fetch quest yet the reward is so high. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing."_ IF said to herself as she claimed her prize.

***Rumble!***

"Eh! What!" She shouted in confusion.

The entire ruins were shaking almost like it was getting hit with an earthquake, but the tremors left as soon as they came.

"What was that? Leanbox isn't usually hit with earthquakes." IF wondered. "I think I've overstayed my welcome." However, before she could leave…

***Crash!***

A huge sword slammed the ground in front of her. Holding the blade was a giant arm connected to an even larger body. The giant statues that decorated the massive chamber were starting to move.

"Why am I not surprised?" IF sighed to herself.

Another statue came up behind her and swung his Battle Axe, but IF deftly dodged the attack. She was surrounded by statues; four total each wielding a different weapon. The one that blocked her path wielded a sword, another with a battle axe, the third held a spear, and the last had a war hammer. She used her guild phone and analyzed her enemies' stats.

"Eh! Over 9,000!" IF yelled. "It's no wonder monsters avoid this area. I think I'm in way over my head here."

As IF looked at her phone, a huge shadow formed over her. She was about to be crushed by the war hammer.

***Smash!***

The attack landed with a thunderous crash, but she barely managed to jump out of the way.

"_There's no way I can beat these things. I need to look for an opening and escape."_ IF thought to herself as she continued to jump around and dodge their attacks.

The statues were not ordinary enemies. Not only were they at a much higher level, but their attacks were coordinated. Whenever she dodged an attack, another attack was not far behind. Furthermore, every time she tried to make a break for it one of the statues would always be there to block her.

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

It was like the constant beating of drum solo that showed no sign of ending. It was clearly taking a toll on IF as her movements were getting slower and her body was becoming more sluggish. Eventually…

***Smash!***

"Ahhhhhh!" IF screamed.

Using what little strength she had left, she managed to avoid the last attack. However, the shockwave from it sent her fatigued body careening into the wall.

***Crash!***

She struggled to get to her feet, but it was useless. She was at her limit. The statue that initially started the confrontation raised his blade above her.

"So this is how it ends huh?" IF said with a solemn expression on her face. Accepting the reality of the situation before her, she closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. Her mind was flooded with all memories of the time she spent with Neptune and Compa which ranged from their first meeting all the way to the final battle where they defeated Arfoire. _"Is this what they mean when they say your entire life flashes right before your eyes? I wouldn't let them know it, but my happiest moments were spent with those two."_ Memories of Red started pouring through her mind._ "Red-chan? Why am I thinking of her now? She was a handful, but looking back on it now; I had a lot of fun with Red-chan too. I wish I could've spent more time with her. I'm sorry… Neptune…, Compa…, Red-chan…"_

***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

"_Eh? Explosions…?"_ She wondered. IF might've been startled if she wasn't so exhausted. She opened her eyes, her vision slowly coming into focus. Before her the statue that was about to kill her was now stumbling back, smothered in a fiery blaze. As her eyes trailed down, she saw the silhouette of a little girl. IF stared at the back of the mysterious figure that stood before her. She wore a crimson blossom dress, a golden dragon tied around her waist which wrapped over her back resting it's head on her shoulder, and her scarlet red hair tied back in a unique R-shaped knot. There was no mistaking who this person was. "Red-chan!" IF yelled.

"Hai!" Red answered as she turned towards her with a bright smile.

A million thoughts raced through IF's mind. Red was the last person she expected to see yet here she was right in front of her. "What are you doing here!" IF yelled.

"Do I need a reason to see my #1 wifey?" Red countered.

"That's not really the answer I was looking for. At any rate, these statues aren't like the normal monsters we're used to fighting! You need to get out of here!" IF attempted to explain with a look of panic across her face.

"I'm not leaving." Red replied in a defiant tone.

"This isn't a game! If you stay here, they will kill you along with me! Can't you see that!" IF screamed as tears started to stream down her face.

"I-chan… Thank you. You're always thinking of what's best for me, yet I never did anything for you in return. This time is going to be different because now I will be the one to protect you." Red stated as she turned to face her giant-sized opponents.

The flames had dissipated; the statues had just recovered from her ambush and were now closing in on the pair.

"Red-chan… d-don't…" IF mumbled. In an attempt to stop her she tried to move, but her efforts were in vain as her fatigued body wouldn't get up. It was all she had just to raise her hand in an effort to reach her.

"I-chan… It's all right." Red said trying to reassure her. "Everything will be all right. All I need is for you to believe in me. Just believe in me and I can do anything."

IF didn't know what to make of this, but seeing as there was no other option she thought what the hell. "Red-chan! I believe in you!" IF shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing as it reverberated throughout the ruins.

"Thank you… I-chan." Red whispered before she was enveloped in a bright light.

IF shielded her eyes till the intense glow died down. She was surprised at what she saw. The spot where Red originally stood was now occupied by a CPU, but it wasn't a CPU she was familiar with. They're four CPU's or goddesses that protect one of four of each of Gameindustri's main landmasses. There was Vert; Lady Green Heart of Leanbox, Blanc; Lady White Heart of Lowee, Noire; Lady Black Heart of Lastation, and of course Neptune; Lady Purple Heart of Planeptune. However, the color of the CPU that stood before her was red.

"I am the CPU; Red Heart, the original goddess of this universe. For the crime of hurting my wife, I sentence all of you to oblivion." Red Heart decreed. The scarlet-haired goddess looked like an older version of Red. She still had her patented R-shaped knot, only now her unique ponytail came down to her waist. She was dual-wielding chakrams, fiery discs of destruction which she threw at the statues. The burning discs encircled her enemies, sucking them into a blazing vortex that had enough force to lift their massive bodies off the ground. "I hope you don't think I'm done yet." Red Heart said as she pulled her right arm back and clenched it into a fist. She concentrated all of her power into her fist which started to glow with a bright red hue. "Super Dragon Fist!" Red Heart shouted, unleashing all the power she stored in one powerful punch. A golden dragon with a long slender body emerged from her attack and devoured the statues, disappearing in a beautiful golden inferno that illuminated the ruins. Having effectively executed their purpose, her chakrams returned to her. She grabbed them mid-flight and sheathed them in one swift motion. Now that her enemies were charred ashes of their former selves; Red Heart went back to check on her dearly beloved.

Meanwhile, IF was in complete shock from the scene that just took place before her. _"Red-chan is a goddess? I thought there were only four goddesses. So why…?"_ She thought to herself trying to sort out the situation. IF was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Red's presence until her face was only a few inches from hers.

"Mmf!" The scarlet-haired goddess was locked in a deep passionate kiss with IF which only served to put her into an even deeper state of shock.

It took a few seconds for IF to process what was happening to her before she finally reacted by forcefully pushing Red off of her. "What do you think you're doing!" IF shouted as her face turned bright red, both from mixture of excitement and anger.

"I'm kissing my wife. Isn't it only natural to kiss the one you love?" Red Heart replied.

"That may be true, but that's really not the point." IF tried to explain before letting out a big sigh. She knew trying to explain the concept to Red would only give her headache, so she let it go in favor of moving on to a different topic. "By the way Red-chan, I had no idea you were a goddess. How come you didn't say anything about it before?" She questioned.

"That's because I didn't have the ability to transform before. As you already know, a goddess' power comes from the people who believe in her. It's been a long time since anyone has ever worshipped me, so I was unable to use Hard Drive Divinity. That is… until now." Red Heart explained.

"Is that why you were traveling the world in search of wives? Is it because you were trying to reclaim your power as a goddess?" IF questioned further.

"It's as you said, my quest for wives was really a quest for believers. However, I think I'm going to stop searching now." Red Heart declared.

"What's with the sudden change of heart? I thought you were going to conquer my whole party?" IF teased.

"That's because I learned something today. I don't need a whole fleet of followers to worship me. All I need is for one special person to believe in me. As long as that person believes in me, then it's enough. Besides my quest had already failed the moment I laid eyes on you. From the first time we met, I was already in love. Even now, even though I spend time with the other girls in your party; I just don't feel the same way about them as I do about you. So I made a decision, from now on I'm going to devote the rest of my life to you. I love you, I-chan." Red Heart stated confessing her true feelings to her dearly beloved.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" IF screamed as she was overwhelmed by Red's intense feelings. _"She just confessed to me. Granted this is Red we're talking about, but this feels different somehow. She seems much more serious than she usually is. It's almost like she's more honest and straightforward with what she wants. Is it because she's still in her HDD state? I know Neptune acts like a completely different person when she's in HDD, but… Not good, my cheeks are burning up and I'm starting to feel light-headed. I like Red-chan, but I don't know if I want to be in a serious relationship with her or if I'm even ready for such a commitment yet. What am I going to do?"_ IF thought to herself trying to find the best way to respond.

Just as she was looking for the right words to use, Red answered for her almost like she was reading her mind. "Don't worry I-chan. It's ok if you don't feel the same way about me yet. I can wait as long as it takes because one way or another, I'll make you fall in love me." Red Heart declared with a smile.

"_Even when she's in her HDD state; that warm, infectious smile of hers never changes."_ IF thought to herself as she admired her. Then it hit her, she finally found the perfect words to say in this situation. "Thank you for saving me… Red-chan." IF responded smiling back at her.


End file.
